Sweet Freedom
by titaniazoe
Summary: What if Lucy was never successful in running away from home, and instead her father is trying to force her into a loveless marriage. Can she figure a way out? Or will a handsome stranger come to her aid. Rated M for adult language and possible lemons in the future! SIDE NOTE: i do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!
1. Dread

Lucy POV

_Dear Mom, _

_The closer it gets, the more my sense of dread increases. Nothing has been the same since you passed. Dad certainly is the most different; he is forcing this on me without really considering the fact that I have an opinion too. The housemaids pity me; I can see it in their eyes. I don't want to marry someone I don't love, and I especially don't want to do anything for Dad. I regret the times I thought of running away but didn't. Since the ball is in two days they have been watching me like hawks, like they are just waiting for me to bolt. What should I do?_

_Love always,_

_Lucy_

Lucy heaved a great sigh then set down her pen, sealed the letter in an envelope and placed it with the others. Leaning back in her chair she pondered the many times she has thought about/attempted to escape from this place and her father. Her father brutally shattered her dreams by informing her that on her 17th birthday there would be a grand ball, at which there would be many suitors one of which she would be forced to wed in order to help expand her fathers business and increase the family fortune. She was supposed to choose from the suitors which man she liked best, that's how it was supposed to work.

However, it was merely giving her the illusion of choice. She has known since a young age that her father wishes for her to marry the eldest of the Loree brothers. His name is William and much like his name, he himself does not make much of an impact. Almost as if following the theme, his looks were as common and average as his name. Not to say he wasn't decent looking, he just wasn't someone Lucy wished to spend the rest of her life with.

Letting out yet another great sigh Lucy rolled over in bed and gazed at her nightstand. Atop which sat the book she was currently reading and her treasured gate keys given to her by her late mother. Lucy wished to be a mage and join a guild; there was no greater wish in her heart than that one. And she didn't want to join just any guild, she wanted to join the best guild in all of Fiore: FairyTail. She slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of going on missions as part of FairyTail in her head.

_When Lucy opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of the dance floor, all around her were well-dressed dancers spinning through the steps of a slow waltz. The crowd split down the middle leaving Lucy alone standing in the middle of the dance floor, in an aisle like fashion. The dancers well made-up faces sneered at her, some people whispered. Lucy looked around, on one end of the aisle stood her father and William. Both seemed to be waiting for her, her father more impatient where William seemed nervous. 'He doesn't want this any more than I do' Lucy thought. She slowly turned looking in the opposite direction of her father and William. On the other end the ballroom doors stood wide open and outside it was raining with large bolts of lightening streaking across the sky. For some reason the lightening storm didn't scare her, in fact it seemed to make her feel more comfortable. Suddenly the orchestra struck up a wedding march. Shocked Lucy's head whipped back and forth in confusion, until she looked down and realized she was wearing the most gorgeous wedding dress. All lace and tulle adorned with flowers and small gems. Panicked Lucy started backing towards the door; the crowd of dancers seemed to follow her getting closer with each tentative step she took back. The song quickly changed from a wedding march to a fast paced jig. The dancers sprung forward all of them turning in dance, Lucy spun around full on running towards the doors which slowly began to shut. She wasn't going to make it, and then she was over run by the dancers. They ignored Lucy, bumping into her and stepping on her dress while whirling around her. She was suddenly knocked over and as she hit the ground she sat bolt up right in bed, breathing hard._

Lucy held her hands to her chest trying to slow down her breathing. Lucy jumped as a loud knock sound at the door. "Miss. Lucy are you alright? Its time for your bath and after your dress fitting for the ball tomorrow night!" the maid yelled from the other side of her bedroom door. Lucy took one last deep breathe before steadying her breathing, "coming! Just give me one minute!"

Sinking into the warm rose scented bath water, a pleased sigh escaped Lucy's lips. This is exactly what she needed after that dream. She closed her eyes and soaked until the maid came to retrieve her for the fitting. Not a thought on Lucy's mind the entire time she took a bath or dried off afterwards. Slowly she and the maid made their way the dressing room in which they had been hiding Lucy's dress from her. Her favorite maid Martha had made it special for her and had insisted that she not see it until now.

Pushing open the doors with a great flourish Lucy strode into the room giving Martha a bright smile. "Alright close your eyes Miss. Lucy, and no peaking until I say so!" Martha said while returning Lucy's smile. Lucy obliged placing her hand over her eyes, allowing Martha to dress her. She felt a smooth fabric slide up her body, heard the zip of a zipper and Martha sigh. "Okay you can look now!" Martha practically whispered. Lucy slowly opened her eyes, which immediately started to water when she saw the gorgeous dress she was wearing. It was made of dark blue fabric, it looked to be the same color as the night sky on a clear night. It was shot through with strands of gold, and silver rhinestones decorated the skirt. The top was fitted perfectly to her chest with a sweat heart neckline and the skirt was full but not poofy. The sleeves draped off her shoulder and widened until they reached her elbows, which is where they stopped.

Lucy was crying for two reasons, the dress was simply beautiful and any man would be an idiot to reject her when she was dressed in this. She felt her hope quickly escape and her heart started to break. There was no way she was getting out of this now.

After getting back into her plain white dress she usually wore, she ran back to her room locked her door and curled up in bed. What was she to do? The sound of thunder shortly followed by the doorbell ringing stirred her from her thoughts. She peaked out the window not seeing a single cloud in the setting sky. 'Why did I hear thunder then?' Lucy wondered. She quietly sneaked out into the hall and crept towards the main hall trying to see who it was at the door. To her dismay she was only meet with the sight of her father's office door swiftly closing. 'Curious, he usually doesn't invite anyone inside his office. Especially not visitors' Lucy pondered.

She sneaked closer to the door and placed her ear against it trying to hear what was being said on the other side. It was muffled and she could only make out a few words, those being "Jewels", "protect", "Ball" and "Wilmot". Lucy stumbled away from the door and quickly ran into her room. 'Whom is my father talking to?' Lucy puzzled. The fact that the words "Ball" and "Wilmot" would be used in the same sentence confused her. Wilmot was her father's sworn enemy and business competitor. There is no way he would invite him to the ball. Still thinking over what she heard Lucy lay down on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lucy awoke to the sun shining in through her window; she had a restful dreamless sleep last night. She slowly stretched a smile slowly gracing her face, the beautiful day invigorating her. A sharp knock on her door followed by Martha entering her room giant make-up cart in tow made the smile slide off he face. Today was the dreaded day. The day of the ball.

It was 7:30, only a half hour before all the guests would have arrived and she would have to make her grand entrance. Lucy paced back and forth in the hallway; she had to come up with some plan of escape. Anything she tried wouldn't work though, Martha had out done herself. Lucy was dressed in the beautiful dress her hair was curled and done half up half down with small blue flowers the same shade as her dress woven into her hair. Her make-up had been done lightly with a dusting of gold on her pink cheeks and eyelids finished with a dark pink lipstick. 'I'm fucked, I am so fucked' she thought, 'There's no way out now I'm going to be stuck marrying William'.

The music suddenly cut out and she could hear her father speaking, introducing her to the crowd. "And now the lady of the hour, my lovely daughter Lucy!" he bellowed as the doors were pulled back and Lucy stepped forward. She smiled and waved to the crowd. Her father placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned towards her, 'He he going to hug me!?' Lucy questioned. Her father had not so much as shook her hand since her mother passed away. Instead of hugging her, her father whispered in her ear, "make sure you save a dance for William, and smile like your actually enjoying yourself". Lucy's small smile turned into a pained forced one, "Of coarse sir" she choked out. 'Of coarse he wouldn't be hugging me, why should I expect anything less from him' she admonished herself. She then glided down the stairs a smile plastered on her face and her posture perfect, she joined the dancers on the floor, found a partner and joined the dance.

Laxus POV

Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe had taken the mission because the reward was decent, it seemed easy enough, and Evergreen had begged them to take it so she could wear her new red dress. Laxus agreed because it seemed quick and easy, stop some guy named Wilmot from ruining some stupid ball, get two million jewels, easy as pie. Chump change. As expected as soon as they arrived Evergreen ran off to corner some poor unassuming man into dancing with her, and Bixslow ran off to find food. While Freed stay by Laxus silently looking around the room, in all honesty they really had nothing to worry about. The day before Freed had placed ruins around the whole building that would prevent any one employed by Wilmot or Wilmot himself from entering.

What he had not expected was to have his breath taken away, when the girl they were supposed to be protecting stepped through the doors. She was gorgeous, Laxus could not think of words to describe her properly. 'Wait since when did he, Laxus Dreyar, think that way about some weak little girl? Whatever, clearly he was just attracted to her appearance and nothing more'. But why did he feel the urge to go talk to her? "I'm going over to the bar to get a drink, stay on guard Freed". "Yes Laxus!" Alcohol would help him sort out his thoughts, it always did.


	2. Save Me A Dance

Lucy POV

It was well into the night and Lucy was exhausted. She had danced with more men than she could count. No one had stuck out to her; they were all the same stuffy, cookie-cutter version of a businessman. She had still yet to dance with William, she successfully avoided him all night long.

Her luck would soon run out and she would inevitably have to dance with him. With this thought she felt slightly unbalanced, and decided she needed a bit of fresh air to clear her head.

Grabbing a drink off the tray of a passing waiter she snuck out a pair of French doors that lined the walls of the ballroom and stepped out onto the balcony. Sighing and taking a big gulp of the drink in her hand she nearly spit it out but instead swallowed it reluctantly. The bitter taste of the wine stung her mouth; it wasn't all that bad though.

Letting out a sigh she gazed up at the stars, her thought wandering to her mother and a soft smile played on her lips. 'I wonder if you're watching over me up there mom?' with this thought she hung her head the warm thoughts of her late mother, slowly turning to those of dread about the fate she had slowly become resigned to.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself.

Laxus POV

Laxus wasn't drunk, but he'd certainly had a substantial amount to drink. Enough so his head felt heavier than normal and his thoughts drifted towards the dirty. He was still frustraighted, sure there were a ton of girls in tight, short, skimpy dress. But try as he may his eyes always seemed to find her.

What was it about the blonde that seemed to draw him to her? Obviously she was stunning to look at, giant chest, perfect curves, she was simply beautiful. But what drew him to her the most was that look in her eyes, he recognized it well, hell he'd seen it reflected back at him in the mirror. She smiled but her eyes held sadness and pain. Although, hers held another thing that his did not, uncertainty.

After downing his tenth glass of wine, he saw her out of the corner of his eye slowly inch off the dance floor and then out one of the doors. He inwardly debated what he should do next, 'should I go after her? What if something happens to her while she's not in the room? Then I wont get paid!' This thought is what spurred him into motion, or at least that's what he thought.

He slowly opened the door so as not to startle her by appearing suddenly, with his dragon hearing he was able to here her softly whisper "What am I going to do?" This question gave him pause, "what could possibly have this princess all worked up?" he started when he heard her gasp and realized he had mumbled his thought out loud. 'Damn maybe I am drunk!'

He managed to regain his composure and schooled his shocked expression into a more neutral frown. "Its not safe for you to be out here alone, something could happen and you could get hurt." Laxus grumbled.

Her own expression morphed from one of shock to one of annoyance. "I am not some helpless infant, but thanks for your concern sir" she stated it in an even almost rehearsed sounding tone. She then cocked her head to the side and squinted at him, causing him to fidget slightly. 'Damn she looks cute when she does that! Cute? Did I just describe a girl as cute? Now I really know I'm drunk!' Laxus rolled his eyes, "Oi! Would you quit lookin' at me like that!" She jumped at this and gave an embarrassed look, "sorry I didn't mean to stare, its just I had to memorize all gentlemen attending tonight and I don't remember who you might be".

"I'm not important enough for that, besides I'm not technically an attendee. I'm here on a job, and I'm not getting paid to schmoose with bigwigs so if you'd please go back inside you'd make my life a whole lot easier." At this her expression changed slightly, she seemed to tense her shoulders when he mentioned he was on a job.

"Well I thank you again for your concern sir", as she said this she gave a small curtsy and walked to the doors. Just as she put her hand on the handle Laxus blurted out, "your welcome!" She gave a small smile that warmed her eyes but did not fully extinguish the pain that lived there. "Save me a dance later?" he asked surprising himself. At this her smile grew bigger, "I think will" she replied then slipped through the doors.

Lucy POV

Lucy floated back into the ballroom, he thoughts conflicted and at war with each other. On one hand he had mentioned he was on a job which made her worry he may be connected to what she had over heard he father discussing in his office the other day. On the other hand, when she had looked at him she had felt a strange tug on her heart that she couldn't help but think meant something. But he could also be a danger to her and the rest of the guests at the ball.

She was drawn out of her reverie by a hand coming down on her shoulder. She turned to find William looking pointedly at her and silently gulped. "Would you care to dance Lucy?" he asked a conflicted expression crossing his face. Lucy's eyes darted around the room searching for someway she could possibly get out of this. After finding no way out and several awkward seconds, Lucy dipped into a curtsy. "I would be honored William", taking his proffered arm he led her to the center of the dance floor.

Lucy was brought into position and as the soft beginnings of a waltz drifted from the orchestra William began to lead her through the steps of the dance. William was a fine dancer, but all his movements seemed awkward and sudden. Half way through the dance he softly whispered to her, "you look very nice tonight Lucy". She smiled at his half-hearted attempt at a compliment, "you look very nice yourself William" she said the compliment coming out more sarcastic then she had intended. He looked hurt, "you know I don't want to do this anymore than you, but it is in the best interests of our parents companies. And ultimately in our own best interest". Lucy pouted, "don't you want to marry for love? Don't you want to find the love of your life and marry her?"

"Of coarse but this is for the best, and maybe someday we can learn to love each other and be happy" he gave her a sad look. "I don't want to wait for you to love me some ways down the road, I want to find the love of my life and marry him. I'm sorry William you're just not him!" Lucy had raised her voice with this last statement and with it the ballroom grew quiet.

"Maybe I could be of some assistance with that" a ne voice said.

Laxus POV

What was he thinking? Asking her to save him a dance! She would never like a guy like him; he wasn't a business shmuck like the guys who have been fawning over her all night. Besides she's a weakling, he only surrounded himself with the strongest. "Ugh! What up with me tonight!" he bellowed into the night sky. "Well first off you're talking to yourself. But don't worry I can beat you until you forget this exchange" a cocky voice said off to his left. He whipped his head around to see a man dressed like a ninja staring back at him smirking slightly.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Ninjas? They sent ninjas to fuck around with the stupid ball?" Laxus barked out a short laugh. "Punk you got balls sayin' that to me I give you that!" Laxus returned the man's smirk with one of his own. His dragon hearing picked up on the fact that the music inside had stopped, 'that doesn't bode well. Hopefully Bix, Ever, and Freed can handle that'. Laxus shoved his hands into his pockets, "okay ninja man lets get this over with I have better things to do". With this statement the image of a beautiful blonde crossed his mind, 'shit Blondie is in there!'


	3. Cliches

Lucy POV

Lucy slowly turned towards the voice, her eyes widening on the group that stood before and she had to stifle a laugh. The man who had spoken scowled, "what is so funny might I ask?"

Lucy looked up at him mirth showing in her eyes, "I'm sorry but ninjas are just so cliché!" At this the man scoffed, "cliché or not we get the job done, this party is over and you're coming with us!"

It was Lucy's turn to scowl, "the ninja cliché, that's stupid. The cliché that a damsel in distress won't fight back; that she'll just wait for someone to come rescue her", she laughed a short humorless laugh, "well that's beyond idiotic!" While saying this she lifted up the skirt of her dress and retrieved her keys form the garter she had strapped to her leg.

Brandishing them she shouted, "I'm not going to stand by and let you wreck havoc on this evening, though lord knows I'd like nothing more! But I can fight my own damn battles thank you very much! Open gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" A gold flash illuminated the room.

Laxus POV

Electricity cloaked his body and he smirked when he saw fear flash through his enemy's eyes.

The ninja drew out a pair of num chucks, eliciting another bark of laughter from Laxus. Lightening leapt from him, striking his enemy who promptly coughed up smoke and fell over.

"And after all that big talk! I'm almost disappointed." Laxus then turned and made his way inside to see Blondie standing it the center of the ballroom with a pissed off look on her face brandishing a set of keys. 'What does she intend to do with those?' His unspoken question answered when she yelled out, "Open gate of the giant crab! Cancer!"

After a flash of gold a man in a fine suit with scissors in each hand appeared. He had six red legs coming out of his back, giving him a crab-like appearance. 'Go figure, Blondie is a mage'. "Oi! Bix! Freed! Ever! You feel like jumping in anytime soon!" his outburst drew the eyes of all the guest, most importantly Blondie.

She raised an eyebrow as if questioning what side he was on, "Don't get your panties in a bunch Blondie, we're on your side" he pulled up the hem of his shirt flashing his guild mark. Bixslow, Freed, and Evergreen finally making their presence known flashed their marks as well.

Blondie's eyes widened, "y-you're from F-fairyTail?" she stuttered. "Yep and were about to complete our job, so leave the fighting to us and help clear the guests out of here so they don't get in the way." He said a smirk spreading across his face. Lucy bristled at this, "I can fend for myself thank you very much! So why don't you –" "Lucy!" a stern voice cut her off, "Let the man do the job that I hired him for, remember your place" he father gave her a look that matched his tone.

"Cancer you can return, thank you" she muttered her displeasure evident to everyone in the room. Laxus grinned and cracked his knuckles, "now where were we?" he turned eyeing up the other intruders.

The fight was over fairly quick the ninjas that were not immediately taken out by Bixslow and Laxus, were turned to stone by Evergreen. All of the intruders were than handed over to the authorities.

Laxus strode back into the ballroom, besides a few scorch marks from his lightening and a few suspicious puddles there was no damage done to the room. Pleased he shoved his hands into his pockets, waiting for Mr. Heartfilia to return with their pay.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a FairyTail wizard?" Blondie's voice echoed from behind him. He turned scowling at her, she had changed from her dress into a pair of kakis, hiking boots, a loose fitting blue blouse, and a bag sat at her feet. Her keys were attached to a belt, which hung around her hips, a whip dangling from the other side.

She crossed her arms defiantly cocking an eyebrow in wait of her answer, "you didn't tell me you were a mage either" he drawled. She gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes muttering, "you're impossible." At this he smirked, "What is it you want Blondie"?

"I want you to take me with you to Fairy Tail." She stared him directly in the eyes and held his gaze, never wavering. This surprised him, although he didn't let it show, no one in the guild besides his team and his grandfather could hold his gaze unwavering.

"I don't take people places, unless they're paying. Besides I ain't helping a weakling like you," he grumbled. She was still staring him in the eye defiantly, hands on her hips. "I am not weak! And if it pleases you I can pay you!" She then broke eye contact with him and peaked over his shoulder.

"How much we talking?" Laxus turned around to see Bixslow, Evergreen and Freed standing behind him; it was Bixslow who had spoken. "Where not helping her" Laxus ground out. "Why not? More money in the bank, right?" Evergreen spoke up. Laxus sighed, "Fine but I make no guarantees if they'll actually let you join."

"Yay!" Blondie screeched and started jumping around then suddenly froze, "wait my father can't know! He'll try and stop me!"

"No worries, I can sneak you out. We don't need to be here Laxus usually handles the money anyways" Bixslow said wagging his tongue at her. Blondie shot him a curious look than her face broke into a smile, "Lets go than!" she yelled grabbing Bixslow's hand and dragging him across the ballroom.

Bixslow shot them a smirk before the pair disappeared out the door; Laxus scowled the sight causing him to feel unsettled. "I'll go with them to make sure he doesn't try anything funny", Evergreen said while sauntering out of the room.

Laxus felt better knowing Blondie wasn't alone with Bixslow, Bix was his best friend but he could be a bit of a pervert. The thought of Bixslow trying anything on Blondie made Laxus angry though he wasn't sure why.

"Thank you for your help this evening, here is your pay. You may take your leave now" Mr. Heartfilia handed them the jewels his eyes cold and lacking emotion. Laxus couldn't help but remark upon how different he and his daughter were.

Lucy POV

Lucy was wiggling and jumping around, she couldn't contain her excitement. Not only was she finally leaving the estate she was going to join the guild she'd always dreamed of joining. The man who escorted her off the estate to wait for the others to join, he informed her his name was Bixslow, seemed to be quite the pervert.

But once his friend Evergreen arrived he drew back on the perverseness and was actually very funny. Soon they were joined by Laxus and the man with green hair, who's name she also learned was Freed. Together the five of them started the trek to the nearest train station, she was informed by Freed that the trek would take at least a day and a half.

For a company who had a monopoly over the rail system, her father sure lived far away from a train station; it was rather ironic actually. It was already rather late at night, so they put as much distance between them and the Heartfilia estate before stopping to make camp.

Lucy helped Evergreen prepare some food while freed set up the camp and Bixslow and Laxus went to gather some wood to make a fire. Soon they were all sitting around a large fire amicably eating the soup Evergreen and her had prepared. Lucy couldn't keep a large smile from forming on her face no matter how hard she tried.

"What are you so smiley about Blondie?" Laxus yelled at her from across the fire. A light blush spread across Lucy's and she bowed her head in embarrassment, "I've never been camping before". She peaked up through her bangs at her travel companions to see they were all stifling a laugh. Bixslow broke first laughing so loudly he fell from his seat. The others began to laugh as well now, causing Lucy to blush furiously.

"Its not funny! Quit laughing!" she yelled but couldn't help giggling as well. Shortly after they all climbed into their sleeping bags, deciding to take turns keeping watch. Laxus took the first watch claiming he was not yet tired. Lucy lay on her side studying Laxus' back, admiring the fact that he was very well built. She shook the thoughts from her head; she'd only just met the guy for God's sake!

She rolled over to look at the stars; they were so much brighter out her. She found all the constellations her mother had taught her. 'I did it mom! I finally left that place. Would you be proud if you could see me now'?

"Get some sleep Blondie, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Laxus looked at her over his shoulder. She gave an exasperated sigh and turned so her back faced him, "you're blonde too ya know" she muttered under her breath.

She couldn't see it but a small smile spread across his face, something that was rare to see.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, a new one will be added soon!**


	4. Good Change Of Pace

**(Time skip to the gang arriving at FairyTail)**

Laxus POV

Laxus still felt slightly nauseous from the train ride, he got motion sickness like Natsu but not quite as bad. He was struggling to keep up Blondie was practically running, trying to get there as quick as possible.

They turned a corner and the huge guild building loomed in front of them. Blondie screeched to a halt and stared at the building with trepidation. Switching her weight from one foot to the other, her nervousness obvious to the whole group. She turned to them, "What if they don't like me," she said in a small voice.

It was Evergreen that answered, "they will don't worry".

Blondie was still rooted in place, not moving looking for all the world like she was about to face a monster. "Do you think my father let me get away too easily…" her voice was barely audible.

Laxus would be lying if he said the same thought hadn't crossed his mind. They had pretty much waltzed off the property without any resistance. There weren't even guards like Blondie had said there usually was.

"I'm sure they thought the area was secure with scary mages like us walking around!" Bixslow waggled his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out.

This elicited a laugh from Blondie, and Laxus felt a pang in his chest. There was no way he was jealous, definitely not! Laxus scowled and rolled his eyes, "so we goin' in or not Blondie?"

With that Blondie's smile returned to her face and she spun around and pushed the giant doors open. Everyone in the guild turned to see who was entering and subsequently fell quiet.

Not only was it a strange sight to see the Thunder God Tribe, but they had someone else with them and that was unheard of.

"Mira!" Laxus broke the silence; the silver haired bar maid stepped forward. "Take Blondie up to see gramps, and get me a beer will ya?" Mira smiled taking Lucy by the hand, "sure thing Laxus!"

Lucy POV

The guild was loud and rambunctious, just like Lucy had always heard. The talking, which had all but stopped when she had entered, was back up to a dull roar. As the woman named Mira lead Lucy through the guild she felt peoples stares turn to her and watch her.

She was used to receiving a lot of attention, being an heiress and all, but she felt slightly more bashful than usual.

Mira lead her upstairs and stopped in front of a door marked "Master Makarov". She knocked smartly than opened the door pulling Lucy inside the room as well.

"Master! This is uh—"

"Oh! Sorry my name is Lucy Heart- uh Ashley! Lucy Ashley." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want anyone to treat her differently because of her father's wealth.

"Well Lucy dear, what made you want to join FairyTail?"

"I've wanted to join all my life! Ever since I read about you guys in Sorcerer Weekly, I've wanted to join and go on the crazy adventures I always read about!" Lucy's eyes sparkled with excitement.

Makarov gave the girl a large smile, "You'll fit in just fine here I think, Mira will you please take Lucy back down stairs and give her a guild mark."

Lucy squealed with joy and followed Mira back down stairs. Mira readied the stamper and ink, "Where would you like it and what color?"

Lucy held out her right hand to Mira, "Pink please!"

Mira placed the stamp on the back of Lucy's hand, at first nothing was there but then slowly the FairyTail guild emblem appeared in a light pink color.

"Ah! Yay thank you so much Mira-san!" Lucy jumped in joy and scanned the guild until she spotted Laxus, Bixslow, Freed, and Evergreen sitting at the table in the corner.

She ran over to them, "Look guys, I got the FairyTail guild mark!"

"Mmm very nice", Freed was the only one to respond the others seemed distracted. They sat solemnly nursing their various drinks. Lucy huffed and turned to scan the guild, everyone seemed to be chatting and laughing and enjoying themselves.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded and the guild doors flew open. A Muscular man with pink hair strode into the guild with his arms crossed behind his head and a large grin plastered across his face; a blue cat flew around his head.

Lucy hadn't been paying attention as she had been making her way back over to Mira, and she collided with the pink haired mage causing her to topple over.

"Ouch!" Lucy whimpered scowling up at the man responsible for knocking her over. "Sorry 'bout that, you should really pay more attention to where you're goin'" the mage extended his hand down towards her to help her up. Lucy took hold of his hand and stood.

"Thanks", Lucy said softly while rubbing her sore bottom. She's been in the guild for all of two minutes and managed to make a fool of herself already. "Hey are you new here? I don't think we've met before, I'm Natsu! And this is Happy!" he smiled while gesturing to the cat hovering over head. "Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Wait you're the famous Salamander?" Lucy was in awe, he looked nothing like she had picture. He looked well… childish. She was expecting THE Salamander to look more like Laxus, tall, extremely muscular, devastatingly handsome. What was she doing again?

"Yoohoo! Any body home?" Natsu waved his hand in front of Lucy's face bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Lucy! And I actually just joined the guild today!"

"That's awesome you're gonna love it here! We're like one big, loud, happy family!" Natsu's grin stretched ear to ear as he spread his hands in an all encompassing gesture. "Aye!", Happy thrust his fist in the air, "FairyTail is the best!"

"Hey ash-for-brains quit scaring the new girl, we want her to like it here not think its an insane asylum!" a man clad in only a pair of dark trousers sauntered up to them.

"I'm not scaring her ice-princess, you probably are! You're clothes are missing… again!" Lucy turned beat red and averted her eyes from the man who was now dressed in only his boxers.

"Gah! How'd that happen?" he then began searching for his clothes. Natsu snickered, "Hey what are you laughing at flame-brain?"

"You! You shameless exhibitionist!" and with that Natsu and boxer boy started to brawl. When furniture started flying other guild members joined the fray. Lucy dogged people and benches alike until she finally made it to the bar, she sagged with relief and collapsed into a barstool.

"Does this kind of thing usually happen?" Lucy looked at Mira who didn't even seem to notice the brawl going on. "Yeah, they usually don't last this long when Erza is around!" Mira gave her a sweet smile and continued to clean glasses.

Definitely different that life in the mansion, Lucy smiled to herself. 'I could get used to this, definitely a good change of pace'.

Laxus POV

Laxus watched the brawl rage on with little interest, his thoughts were elsewhere. Why couldn't he get this dumb girl out of his head? He even got slightly angry when she was talking to Natsu and Gray. This chick was bad news for his reputation. And the strange thing is, he didn't really mind.


	5. Strange Feelings

**Another update for all you lovely people! I'm also releasing the first chapter of a new story that my friend and I are writing together! It is called Legends Of Lucy, please check it out! The first chapter in on my page right now! Now without further ado, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Lucy POV

Lucy scanned over the request board. She had managed to find a small, reasonably priced apartment yesterday. However she had to use the last of her savings to pay the first months rent and buy the necessary furnishings, to make the place livable for the time being.

She was hoping to take a job in order to start saving up so she could buy groceries and decorations to make the place feel more like home.

'Hmm, take out a gang that's been robbing a village? I don't think I'm quite ready for that just yet…. Monsters? No too scary! Mysterious disappearances? Sounds rather tricky. I need something easy'. Lucy furrowed her brows and continued scanning the various requests getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Hey Luigi! Whatcha doing?" A voice startled Lucy from behind. She turned around, a confused expression on her face, it was that guy with the pink hair who had bumped into her yesterday than started a fight with the stripper. "My name is Lucy" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and gave Natsu an annoyed look.

"Are you looking for a job? You could come on one with Happy and me if you'd like! We have one that you'd be perfect for!" Natsu flashed a huge smile while waving a request in Lucy's face.

Lucy grabbed the flyer and read it over, the job seemed simple enough destroy a book for 100,000 jewels. She could do that, though her inner bookworm cringed at the thought of having to destroy a book.

Lucy was about to respond when a large hand clamped down on her shoulder, while another plucked the request out of her hands. "Sorry pinky but Blondie is coming on a mission with the Thunder God Tribe and I".

"That's not fair!" Natsu immediately shot back, anger plain on his face and maybe even a little jealousy. "Lucy just joined! She can't go on an S-class quest with you! She doesn't have any experience!"

Lucy didn't know whether the smack Natsu for thinking she was weak, or thank him for being worried about her safety.

"I want to go on an S-class quest", Natsu whined puffing out his cheeks in a childish manor. Lucy definitely wanted to hit him now as she realized he was only jealous that she got to do a tougher job.

"Laxus, Natsu is right! Lucy needs to start off with something not quite as difficult so she can ease herself into how things work!" Mira cut in in a placating way. 'Where are they all popping up from?' Lucy sweat dropped.

"Whatever she probably just would have held us back anyways", Laxus gave the request he had taken back to Lucy and strolled back to his table that was occupied by the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.

Lucy now felt doubly insulted but didn't have time to linger on her anger as Natsu grabbed her by the wrist and nearly dragged her out of the guild. "Lets go get you your costume and then we'll head off!" Matsu shouted while thrusting a fist into the air in celebration. "Aye sir!" Happy yelled floating just above the pair as they made their way into town.

"Costume?" Lucy questioned, 'these guys are lunatics'. She sweat dropped as Natsu took off towards a costume shop, 'mother help me!' was all Lucy could think as she followed Natsu and Happy into the store.

Laxus POV

Laxus watched Blondie leave with the pink-haired idiot and his cat, confused by his actions just a moment ago. When he had seen Pinky talking to Lucy he had gotten angry and before he knew it he was over there insisting she come with him and his team on a mission.

The woman did something to him, and he didn't know how to feel about it. He had never felt jealous before, no there's no way he could possibly be jealous over Blondie.

That's it he needed to do something to clear his head. "You guys want to go on a mission?" he looked around at his friends. "Sure!" Freed finally answered, Bixslow grunted that he agreed and Ever gave a quick nod. Laxus stood and went to the second floor, he picked the first mission he saw and headed back towards his team.

"Lets meet at the train station tonight at eight." He slapped the request in front of Freed knowing he would read it and figure out what needed to be done. Then he sauntered out the door and headed home.

**(time skip to after right after the Lullaby arc, everything happened like in the show)**

Lucy POV

To say that Lucy was exhausted was an understatement; she plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. The whole incident with Eisenwald and the Lullaby flute had taken it out of her. Not that she had to exert herself at all really, she just wasn't used to all this action still.

A small smile spread across Lucy's face, she wouldn't trade this for the world! Slowly her mind began to drift, thinking on things she needed to do and errands she needed to run. She hasn't been able to get any work done on her book lately either. She slowly sat up stretching her sore muscles, a hot bath sounded lovely right about now.

Lucy indulged herself in a long warm bath and decided to repaint her fingernails and toes. As she went about her nighttime routine her thoughts wandered towards her fellow guild members.

Never in her life had she had so many friends. She curled up in bed and began to think about how fortunate she felt to belong to such a great family, such as FairyTail. Suddenly the image of a blonde, muscular, lightening mage crossed her mind. Come to think of it Lucy had not seen Laxus around the guild in quite some time.

The others assured her that this was normal as Laxus and his team took S-class jobs which were more difficult than the ones she was able to take, and thus required more time to complete. Still she couldn't help but feel sad for some odd reason, there was no way she could miss the rude lightening mage. She wasn't even that close to him, he was however the reason she was able to join FairyTail. That's probably why she feels upset about him not being there, she still kind of feels like she owes the guy.

Two days later Lucy was sitting at her usual spot at the bar sipping on a strawberry smoothie while chatting with Mira, Cana, and Levy. She had been at the guild hanging out all day and it was getting late. With a yawn she waved goodbye to her friends and made her way out of the guild.

As soon as she stepped outside Natsu jumped in front of her, "there you are Luce!"

"Natsu! You scared me half to death, don't ever do that again!" Lucy scolded clutching her chest trying to slow down here heartbeat.

"Sorry Luce, but look at this Happy snagged an S-class job from the second floor! Wanna go?" Lucy look shocked, "Natsu you know only S-class wizards can go on those! There is no way I'm going, its way too dangerous! Besides it would be breaking the rules, master would be furious!"

"Fine I guess Happy and I will go on our own. I don't know what we'll do with the reward though. A golden gate key along with all those jewels!"Nastu smirked and looked side-long at Lucy.

"G-golden gate key?" Her eyes widened. 'I mean surely the reward is worth the risk! Besides im sure its nothing Natsu and I can't handle!' Lucy smack her fist into her hand, "Fine, I'll go!"

"Great!" Natsu smiled while grabbing hold of Lucy's wrist and dragging her along towards Hargeon. 'What could possibly go wrong' Lucy thought while simultaneously sweat dropped as images of Natsu somehow managing to destroy the entire island popped up in her head.

Laxus POV

It was late afternoon and Laxus and his team were making their way back to the guild from the train station. They had just successfully completed their latest mission. For some reason as soon as the guild was in sight Laxus felt excited, which was strange.

For as long as remembered the guild has been his home, yet he never really felt excited upon returning to it. Maybe happy, but never excited. He pushed the strange thought out of his head as he opened the doors and strode in.

He was shocked to see and extremely pissed off Gramps sitting on the bar counter. It was highly unlikely for his grandfather to look that pissed off. "What's eating the old man?" Laxus asked Mira as she placed their usually drinks in front of them.

"Oh he's just upset because Natsu, Happy, and Lucy went off on an S-class mission!" Mira retreated to the bar to serve the other guild members.

"WHAT!" Laxus yelled, stomping his way towards gramps. "Gramps I'm going to get those idiots and drag their sorry asses back here!" There was no way Natsu was strong enough to keep Lucy on an S-class mission. "Calm down Laxus I've already sent Gray and Erza after them, and they're going to receive one hell of a punishment when they get back!" Gramps expression turned from one of anger to pure exhaustion.

Laxus was shaking he was so angry, those idiots better bring Blondie back in one piece!

God damnit since when did he start caring so much about Blondie's well being? Images of a hurt and disfigured blonde played through his mind, and Laxus became more worried by the minute.

If those idiots weren't back by tomorrow with an intact Blondie in tow there would be hell to pay!


	6. True Home

**Sorry for the wait! I'll try and have another chapter up soon!**

* * *

Laxus POV

It was early morning and Laxus was doing his early morning work out in the woods by his house. Just yesterday he had found out that Blondie had run off with the flame-breathing idiot to do an S-class mission that neither of them were qualified for!

What's worse Gramps sent the stripper and Titania to bring them back. The idea of Blondie being around that half-clothed ice pop and ash for brains made Laxus furious. In his rage he decimated a row of trees.

Taking deep breathes Laxus tried to calm himself down, he can't let some puny weakling dominate his thoughts like that. Suddenly Freed bursts into the clearing panting like he has just ran a marathon.

"What is it Freed can't you see I'm training" Laxus cast a question look at Freed.

"The guild—has been—destroyed" Freed manages to wheeze out.

"WHAT!" sparks begin to jump off Laxus while lightening licks over his clothes. There is a drop in pressure in the air around them. "Who did it" Laxus grounds out fury plain on his face.

"Phantom Lord"

Laxus again takes a deep breathe in an attempt to slow his pounding heart. "Get Bixslow and Evergreen and meet me back here ASAP!"

"Laxus don't you think—"

"NOW!"

Freed started at Laxus' out burst, then spun around and raced out of the clearing heading back towards Fairy Tail.

Laxus stalked off towards his house. No one makes a fool of his guild. No one.

* * *

Lucy POV

Exhaling a shaky breathe Lucy shut the door to the infirmary as quietly as possible, so as not to wake a resting team Shadow Gear.

This Phantom Lord guild must be a bunch of monsters to do something like this to her guild. This place had become like a home to her and Levy had become one of her very best friends.

Lucy thought of her other friends who were racing off to fight the Phantom Lord guild right this minute. Spurred into action when they found Levy, Jet, and Droy crucified against that tree.

Another tear slide down Lucy's face, she wanted to do more for her friends and guild but she had been left here to hold down the fort. Wiping her face she headed off to the market to buy some groceries, she wouldn't be any use to anyone on an empty stomach.

Walking back to the guild from the market, bags in hand, Lucy couldn't help but worry. She hopped everyone was safe. Again her thoughts drifted to Fairy Tails lightening mage. She hadn't seen him at the guild when she'd arrived back and found it destroyed.

Maybe he was still away on a mission with his team. Had anyone thought to call them and notify them on what is happening? Surely he would want to help defend the guild, maybe she should call him on the communications lacrima they had at the guild.

Just then a rain drop landed on her nose, startling her. "Huh, that's funny, the sky was clear and it was sunny just a second ago".

"Drip, drip, drop. I am Juvia the rain woman." Lucy looked up her eyes meet the blue ones of a strange woman standing across from her.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail?" Lucy was shocked, the only people who knew her real last name was Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe.

"N-no, you must have me confused with someone else." Lucy stuttered while slowly taking a few steps back.

Suddenly a man popped out of the ground behind her. "I am truly sorry mademoiselle but I believe you are indeed Lucy Heartfilia". He swayed back and forth in a disturbing manor that resembled that of rubber.

Lucy didn't have time to think let alone summon one her spirits when the rain woman shouted, "Water lock!" and Lucy found herself suspended in a globe of water and slowly loosing consciousness. Her gate keys and groceries clattering to the ground.

"You wont get away with this!" she shouted, "Fairy Tail will come looking for me and when they do you'll be in trouble" then suddenly the world went dark.

* * *

Laxus POV

Laxus stood on a hill starring at the massive stone building with its numerous soaring towers that lay just about two miles away. "This is their head quarters right?" Laxus turned and saw a worried looking Freed peering at the building as well.

"Yep, how about we go fuck shit up. You know return the favor?" A smirk graced the face of every member of the Thunder Legion. Laxus turned back around to survey the building once more when a flash of movement caught his eye. He could have sworn he saw someone entering one of the extremely tall towers.

Just then the wind shifted and Laxus caught the scent of vanilla and strawberries coming from the tower he had just saw someone enter. Blondie.

"Why don't you guys go get the party started, I think there's someone I need to pay a visit to first."

The Thunder God tribe looked slightly confused, but thought better of questioning their leader. Laxus took off at a jog following Lucy's smell. Suddenly a flash of Blonde at the top of the tower caught his attention. 'What the hell is she doing?' Laxus thought.

Suddenly Lucy's figure fell backwards plummeting towards the ground. "The fuck is she thinking!" Laxus swore taking on a new burst of speed.

Even though he was sprinting there was no way he would make it in time. He would have to use his magic, so stopping he jumped into the air, his body simultaneously turning into lightening.

He transported to Lucy's falling figure, and when he reached her he turned back into his solid self. This causing them to collide and fall towards a crumbling wall at the base of the tower. However, Laxus positioned them so his body would hit the ground first.

When the dust cleared he saw Blondie safely nestled against his chest, and immediately a feeling of immeasurable happiness spread through him.

Sitting beside an extremely bashful and upset Blondie, he untied the bonds she had on her wrists then sat back to stare at her.

"Have you fucking lost your mind?" He asked her unable to hide the anger in his voice.

Blondie's head snapped up, shock registering on her face. "I-I j-just – I knew you would catch me." She gave him a sad smile tears welling in her eyes.

Laxus was shocked by her statement, the fact that she was now sobbing against his chest served to fluster him further.

He awkwardly patted her back, "quite your crying Blondie, you're fine now so that's all that matters."

She hugged him tighter her sobs escalating, "I-I don't want t-t-to go back! I want to s-stay at Fairy Tail! With y-you and N-Natsu and Erza and Gray. You're a-all my family. And I-I – I LOVE BEING IN FAIRY TAIL!" she exclaimed breaking down further.

Laxus was stunned by her declaration, she considered him family? He looked down at the crying Blonde girl who was hanging onto him life he was her lifeline to this world, and he felt a warm feeling spread through him. A soft smile broke out on his face and he wrapped one of his arms around her back and placed his other hand on her head.

She looked up at him compassion and warmth evident in her eyes, he smiled even bigger at her. Gradually their faces inched towards each other until there were mere inches separating them.

"Luce!"

Lucy's eyes widened and they both immediately jumped away from each other, turning to find Natsu, Happy, and an extremely charred person standing a couple yards away from them. Laxus' scowl was immediately back in place as he starred down Natsu.

"Natsu, Happy what are you guys doing here?" Lucy ran towards the duo and pulled them into a hug.

"We came to save you Luce!" Natsu gave her a toothy grin. Laxus burned with anger by tried to keep himself in check, wouldn't be good if he electrocuted Flame-Brain in front of her now would it.

"Natsu why don't you take Blondie here back to Fairy Tail, the Thunder God tribe and I have business to finish." Laxus' words were directed at Natsu but as he said them he stared at Lucy attempting to give her a meaningful look while still maintain his macho persona.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and looking back and forth between Lucy and Laxus before finally nodding and dragging Lucy away.

* * *

Lucy POV

Lucy looked over her shoulder at Laxus as Natsu dragged her away from Phantom Lord's head quarters. He gave her a small smile that caught her off guard. He looked so earnest and genuine she couldn't help but return it with a smile of her own.

Facing back around towards Natsu she flushed remembering just how close her and Laxus had been when he had showed up. What was with that? Why did she always get this warm feeling whenever she thought about or saw Laxus? Even if she did like him, there is no way he would ever like her back. Like he said when she'd first joined the guild, she would probably only hold him back.

This thought caused Lucy to remember the predicament she was in. The guild was destroyed and her friends were hurt and it was all her fault. She had run away and now her father was going to extremes to make her come back. She brought this on them.

Guilt crashed into her like a train and she stumbled nearly falling had Natsu not caught her.

"You alright Luce?" her questioned, worry evident on his face.

Lucy managed a solemn nod and continued on towards the ruined guildhall. Seeing it sent another wave of guilt through Lucy's body.

Inside the guild was loud, despite everyone's battered appearance. As soon as Natsu and Lucy entered the whole crowd fell silent and stared in their direction.

Lucy just hung her head and walk over to a chair in the corner and sat down, feeling like the worst person in the whole world. Quite conversation started back up , murmurs about the injured and reasons why Lucy would have been kidnapped floated through the room.

When Lucy over heard someone say the master had been wounded and was in critical condition she broke again.

Her sobs so loud she had not noticed the entire guild fall silent once more. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"Luce this isn't your fault –"

Lucy stood so abruptly her chair fell to the floor, the look of remorse on her face stunning the entire guild. "Yes it is, this is all my fault. I haven't been truthful with you all and now you are all suffering because of my selfishness!"

"Lucy, what do you mean?" Gray looked at her with concern.

"My real name is Lucy Heartfilia and I ran away from home about three months ago. My mother died when I was young and ever since my father has ignored me and only seen me as a pawn he can marry off to help his business ventures. He paid Phantom to return me back to him. He is selfish and I never thought he would go this far and I am so, so sorry!" Lucy wiped her eyes and looked around at all the shocked faces.

"You all are so dear to me I consider you all my family and Fairy Tail my home, and it hurts so much knowing I brought this on you all. And that's why I'm going back! I don't want to be a burden any longer, and this way Phantom will stop their attacks."

Complete silence answered Lucy in return. She hung her head again in shame, "I understand if you all hate me". She began to make her way out of the guild when a heavy hand feel on her shoulder.

Lucy turned to see Erza smiling down at her, "Lucy you have never been a burden and you're leaving wont bring this war to an end. Phantom hurt our nakama and we wont stop until they are avenged".

"Yeah Luce, you can't go back to that place! Besides you need to be here to watch us kick some Phantom butt!"

Lucy's watery eyes swept around the guildhall to see all of her friends smiling and nodding in ascension.

"Thank you, you guys!" Lucy hugged Erza as tight as she could.

* * *

**Time skip to immediately after the conflict with Phantom has come to an end with Fairy Tail Triumphing. For all intents and purposes everything went the same as it did in the show! Sorry lazy writer is lazy!**

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_ The incident between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord is finally over! For a week after the final battle the Wizard Council interviewed all of us and determined that it wasn't Fairy Tail's fault! They stripped Jose of his status as wizard saint and disbanded Phantom Lord! _

_ We're just now getting started on rebuilding the guild, its going to be bigger and better than ever! I'm still a little banged up but that's a small price to pay for the safety of my guild mates. I still can't believe Father would go so far just to get me to come back home. It makes me wonder what is stopping him from doing something like this again. I write you again soon!_

_Love always,_

_Lucy_

Lucy sighed and sealed the letter in an envelope and placed it with the numerous others. Would her father try something this extreme again?

* * *

Laxus POV

Looking around the construction sit Laxus couldn't find Blondie anywhere. She wasn't with pinky and the stripper, or Erza and that bookworm friend of hers. He wanted to find her and make sure she was okay. When he first got back and saw her she looked really beat up, and he swore he would kick the shit out of the punk who did that to her.

He didn't see her anywhere today though. Worried he decided to check her place, she might still be beating herself up about the whole ordeal. Even though no one blamed her, not even him, she seemed bent on thinking it was all her fault.

When he got to her apartment he knock and when there was no response he used his magic to pick the lock. He apartment was disappointingly void of cheery blonde girls.

Looking around for some sort of clue as to her where abouts he found a box containing a ton of letters, all addressed to her mother. Looking around some more her found a note she had left saying she went home.

"That idiot after all we've done, she's gonna go back to that place!" Laxus stormed out of her apartment and lightening traveled to Lucy's home. Remembering exactly where it was from that mission he took what seemed like years ago.

* * *

Lucy POV

Lucy stood before her father's door dressed in the finery she used to wear all the time. She took a deep breath to steady herself, than knock. When she heard her father's muffled shout she entered and stood before his desk.

She stooped into a small curtsy, "you called for me father?"

"You made quite a mess, I hope you realize this!"

"Yes father."

"Its was extremely embarrassing! Don't you ever think of doing something like this ever again, because next time the consequences will be far greater!"

"Yes father, I'm very sorry father my actions were very foolish"

"Now about your marriage, I have arranged for you and William to be married in one week from now—"

"I believe you misunderstood me father. I said my actions were foolish, but I do not regret them for one second. It was foolish to run off with out telling you, but I refuse to be a pawn you can just thrust at any willing suitor in order to make a profit! I came her to say my final goodbyes to you before returning to Fairy Tail, they are my real family! They truly care for me and I will never come back here, I loved mother but not enough to live like this for the rest of my life!"

To prove her point Lucy tore her fine dress right down the front. "And don't you ever try and hurt Fairy Tail ever again! Or we will come after you, and Fairy Tail is not an enemy to take lightly!"

With this Lucy stormed out of her father's office and back to her room, never had she felt so strong and powerful.

* * *

Laxus POV

When Laxus returned to his solid form he was standing at the end of a long walk he recognize well. This was the path that led up to Lucy's main estate, where that ball had been held so long ago.

Briskly walking the mansion appeared n front of Laxus. He was just about to storm inside when he caught Lucy's sent coming from the massive garden to the right of the building.

He took off in that direction running until he caught sight of what looked to be an intricate gravestone in the shape of a weeping angel. Laxus stopped just three yards away causing a surprised Lucy to spin around and look at him.

"Laxus what are—"

"How could you betray us like this and come back here after we all fought for you?" what started off as a normal question ended in a shout, as Laxus struggled to keep his anger in.

Lucy's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean?"

"Your letter you left, you said you were going home. Don't you think we all deserve more than a letter?"

Lucy smiled as realization dawned at her. The happy smile that spread across her face and the light giggled she gave infuriated him.

"What are you so happy about? I thought you hated this place?"

"Laxus, you got it all wrong! I just came back to pay my respects to my mother. I don't plan on coming back to this place ever again if I can help it!"

Suddenly Laxus felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He flushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck. "So you're coming back to Fairy Tail"

Lucy rolled her eyes and gave him a punch on the arm, "Of course you big idiot! I could never leave my nakama!"

Laxus pouted and rubbed his arm where she punched him, her punch hadn't hurt as much as her words. Nobody has eve talked to him that way, besides his grandfather.

Suddenly Lucy embraced him in a warm hug, completely catching him off guard.

"Thanks for being concerned about me." She spoke into his chest.

It took a second for her words to register with him but as soon as they did he wrapped his arms around her and a small grin formed on his face.

"I knew you wouldn't leave, before you gave me what you owe me" he stated simply smiling down at her.

"What?"

He leaned down closer to her face, "You still owe me a dance, or did you forget already".

She blushed profusely and hide her face in his chest, "Thanks for helping me join Fairy Tail" she muttered.

"Of course Blondie, now lets get going before your team realizes your missing and destroys all of Magnolia looking for you!"

Lucy looked panicked and then nodded rapidly, taking hold of his hand she started dragging him back down the long path. "We better hurry and catch the last train back!"

At the word train Laxus stopped moving, causing Lucy to trip. Laxus gave a yank on her arm causing her to crash into his massive chest instead of the ground.

"I don't do trains Blondie."

"Then how do you suppose we get back in time?"

Laxus smirked and sparks began to jump off him, "we can travel by lightening of course!"

When her face paled Laxus let out a loud laugh and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hold on tight Blondie".

His last thought before they melted into pure heat energy was about how good she felt all pressed up against him like that.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and all the reviews! Again I'll try to have another chapter for you all very soon! until then keep on reading!**

**- titaniazoe**


	7. Sunsets And Starlight

Laxus POV

In the days that closely followed the Phantom affair, Fairy Tail spent a majority of their time rebuilding their guildhall. It was long tiring work but with Laxus and the Thunder Legion working over time they were on track to finish the repairs ahead of schedule.

Laxus wasn't sure who was more shocked by his efforts to help rebuild, Gramps or the other guild members.

To be honest, Laxus himself wasn't sure why he was working so tirelessly to fix up the ruined building. Perhaps seeing the blonde celestial mage everyday in skimpy work clothing was enough to motivate him to pitch in more than his fair share.

It was going on a little more than two weeks of non-stop work and they had managed to finish off the basic structure of the building. The main hall was very close to being done, lacking only in furniture. The bar however was the first thing that had been repaired, in true Fairy Tail fashion this called for a celebration!

Within minutes the guild was as rowdy as ever, the fights were kept to a minimum so as not to ruin the repairs they had just made.

After finishing his third drink of the night, the sheer volume of his guild mate's voices was too much for him to handle. So Laxus decided to take a walk, taking a step outside the building the quietness was heaven to his sensitive dragon slayer ears.

Strolling through town the sun began to set giving everything a warm golden hue, the small amount of alcohol he'd had calmed him. And walking around he realized he hadn't felt this tranquil in a while.

Not knowing where he was going his feet carried him down a well-worn path that brought back memories. He found himself walking towards one of his favorite spots in all of Magnolia.

The path changed from well-worn cobblestones to dirt and took him towards a more wooded section of the city.

Finally the path widened before him turning into a clearing that was speckled with wild flowers. The edge of the clearing dropped off abruptly forming a cliff, a lone tree clung to the very edge. Looking out one could see the where the land met the ocean.

The sun was a deep orange as it inched closer to the horizon. And in the fading light of the setting sun Laxus could just make out the figure of a person leaning against the tree.

The person, who ever they are, was tiny. So tiny that Laxus figured it had to be a girl, but who else knew of this spot besides him? Squinting so as to be able to see them more clearly, the sun continued in its decent, now hovering directly behind the tree.

The brilliant gold light hit the mysterious person making their hair glow, forming a river of gold flowing down their back. Laxus smirked as he know knew who it was.

* * *

Lucy POV

Lucy loved her guild mates, she really did. But sometimes they just were too much for he to handle, especially when they were partying.

After having an awful experience with alcohol she had sworn off the stuff, vowing never to have another drop so long as she lived! And seeing how parties are more enjoyable for those who are partaking in the drinking of said liquids, Lucy decided to take a walk.

The emotional strain of everything that had just taken place had started to lessen since that day when Laxus came to find her at her old house. She smiled thinking about how upset he had been over the thought of her leaving the guild.

And when he held her in his arms, dear God he was toned. There couldn't be an ounce of fat on that man. Thinking about how Laxus chose to wear sleeveless shirts that showed off his muscular arms, she felt herself blush.

She shook her head as if the action could rid her of the thoughts swirling in her head. There's no way THE Laxus Dreyar would ever have any feelings for her beyond friendship.

The thought saddened Lucy and caused her to falter in her mindless wandering. It was then she looked up and realized she had no idea where she was, the path before her was dirt, not the normal cobblestone she was used to in the main streets of town.

Feeling an odd sense of curiosity Lucy continued down the path and was in awe of the sight before her. A gorgeous clearly filled with sweet smelling flowers and a cliff that over looked a small portion of Magnolia as well as the ocean. Lucy wandered to the edge and sat next to the only tree that grew out of the face of the cliff, like an appendage protruding from the hill.

The last rays of sun were warm on her face and Lucy found her eyelids growing heavy, lulled to sleep by the soft breeze and warmth of the day she fell into a deep sleep leaning against the tree.

* * *

_In her dream Lucy was standing in the ballroom of the mansion she had grown up in. Confused she glanced around, although the room appeared to be empty._ _Hearing a rustling noise as she moved Lucy looked down to see she was wearing a white gown made of yards of lace and tulle with a big full skirt. It reminded her of the story she read when she was younger about a girl named Cinderella._

_Suddenly the doors that were behind Lucy blew open in a great gust of wind. Lucy turned to look and saw her father and William standing in the doorway._

"_Lucy", he father scowled at her, she wanted to shout back but her mouth couldn't form the words and she was rooted to the spot she stood quaking with anger. _

"_You will marry William, or you will face dire consequences. I did not raise you to bring shame upon this household!" Lucy still could not speak so she settled for scowling at her father and shaking her head._

"_You may want to reconsider your answer after you look behind you, dear" her father gestured for her to turn around. Lucy's feet wouldn't move so she had to swivel her head and torso as best she could._

_When she finally managed to look behind her the sight terrified her. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy sat tied together in an unconscious heap. Happy managed to lift his head, "Don't worry Lucy we'll be okay" he whispered before he slumped over again._

_Lucy whipped back around to face her father, tears welling in her eyes. She could not let them get hurt on her behalf again. She strained against what ever force was immobilizing her legs and voice._

_She took one staggering step forward, then looked her father in the eyes and yelled, "No" in a strangled voice. Lucy smiled smugly in satisfaction at the look of surprise that crossed her father's face. But he quickly regained his stoic face, "one last chance Lucy". He gestured to her right this time, Lucy's head swiveled to followed his arm._

_The sight stopped her heart and caused her to fall to her knees despite her previous immobility. Laxus lay passed out in a rather large pool of blood, a jagged gash was visible on his forehead. Lucy let a sob escape her throat, staring shell-shocked at the man in front of her._

_There's no way Laxus could be defeated like this, there's just no way._

_The dream began to fade all the while Lucy stared at his unmoving form, a strange feeling taking hold of her heart._

* * *

Lucy woke with a start as someone shook her shoulder quite roughly from behind. Startled she looked up to see Laxus' massive frame hulking over her.

"Laxus! What are you doing? You scared me to death, and you could have sent me toppling of the cliff!"

Laxus chuckled taking a seat next to her, "calm down Blondie, even I would not intentionally push you off a cliff."

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned back to the horizon, the sun had set and the sky seemed to still be making up its mind as to whether or not it was night yet. The view was picturesque, the sky a deep cerulean blue and the beautiful city of magnolia twinkling below.

"So how did you find this place?" Laxus questioned, startling Lucy from her thoughts.

She looked over at him a warm smile gracing her face, "I don't know I was just wandering around, so lost in thought I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. And I just happened upon this place, how did you find this place?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her the pensively stared up at the sky, "I've been coming her to think since I was a kid, its my secret spot so to speak".

Lucy was surprised he shared this information with her, turning her head to look at the sky as well; a light blush dusted her cheeks.

She gasped when she saw the sky, more stars than she had ever seen decorated the night sky starling in their brilliance. "Wow…" Lucy breathed, "they look so close, and I've never seen this many."

"When I was a kid I thought they were so close, that one day when I was grown up and taller I might be able to reach out and grab one."

Lucy tore her eyes away from the sky to look over at Laxus, only to find that the intimidating lightening mage was blushing. Letting out a soft giggled she asked, "I'm guessing you don't tell many people that, huh?"

He slowly turned to face Lucy and said in a serious voice, "tell anyone that and I'll zap you".

"It's our secret" she promised, but not before giggling once more.

"This place is too" Laxus laid back and stared straight up at the stars.

"What?" Lucy questioned, joining him lying on the ground.

"This place was my secret spot, and now its yours too". He turned his head slightly catching Lucy's eye.

"I could get used to a view like this" Lucy replied.

They sat together for what seemed like minutes but was actually hours. Lucy told him about the different constellations and how to find them. Laxus told her a little about his past, he didn't go into detail but she could tell that it weighed heavily on his heart. She was his with a pang of sympathy for him, did anyone in Fairy Tail have a happy backstory?

Lucy had begun to grow tired, and Laxus must have picked up on this because he offered to walk her home. Accepting his offer the pair walked back into town and made their way towards Lucy's small apartment.

Once at the door Lucy turned around giving Laxus a big smile, "Thanks for sharing your secret spot with me, and all the stories about you childhood!"

"No problem Blondie, anytime you want to hear my sob story you'll know where to find me".

Before she lost the courage, Lucy stepped forward and gave Laxus a big hug, he smelled like a spring rain shower and his body was warm. Jumping backwards Lucy yelled, "see you tomorrow!" before bolting into her apartment.

* * *

Laxus POV

He could not stop thinking about last night; he had felt so comfortable with her. Enough that he told her a little about his past, the only other people who know even that much were his team and Gramps, no one else. And when she had hugged him he had felt a rush of warmth throughout his entire body.

He had developed strange new feelings towards the girl, that much was clear to him. But what exactly they were, he was afraid to find out.

They spent every night that week, together, watching the sunset from their secret spot. Lucy would teach him about her spirits and their constellations. And tell him stories about her mom and many adventures with team Natsu.

In exchange he would tell her stories about growing up in the guild, and hilarious things that their guild mates had done when they were younger.

It all seemed too perfect and he never wanted it to end, when he was with Lucy he felt happy and warm inside. Things he hadn't felt in years. He wanted to talk to this girl all the time and watch the sky with her.

* * *

The final reparations to the guild were made, and Laxus was there helping as much as he could while keeping an eye out for Lucy the entire time. But she didn't show up, he began to think that maybe he scared her off by telling her too much about his past.

It wasn't until the next day when he saw her walk in through the front doors accompanied by Loke of all people. Rumors spread quickly and he was filled in on the details of her short disappearance.

He and the rest of the guild were understandably shocked to find out that Loke was in fact a celestial spirit. Loke, or Leo, proclaimed that he was dying but through the power of love Lucy had saved him and in turn they had made a contract.

When Laxus heard the damn glorified pedophile going around saying he and Lucy were in love, Laxus grew extremely angry. It made his stomach turn and his fists clench, Laxus had never felt this way before and decided to go work out his aggressions.

Laxus continued to go the their 'secret spot' every night that following week, hoping Lucy might come join him, but she never did.

* * *

Each day he would see her at the guild sitting with her teammates, she never gave him so much as a glance. She was often gone on missions as well, the idea of Lucy being around that flaming-turd and the ice-douche made him furious.

To take his mind off of it he took an extremely dangerous fighting intensive mission with his team. It had been just what he needed to relieve the tension that seemed to be building inside him. However, he took a hit to the head when he had his guard down, the damn wyvern had got a luck shot but it was unlucky for it to pick a fight with Laxus as he fried it on the spot.

He had lost a significant amount of blood and when they got back to the guild he had to subject himself to being treated by the tiny dragon slayer.

It was the day after that Laxus learned that while he was on his mission, Lucy and her team had been missing. They had gone a vacation curtsy of the overly attached lion and had yet to return.

A sense of worry settled in Laxus' stomach, though he immediately pushed it away. Blondie could handle her own damn problems, she had her team there to help her she didn't need him.

This thought however made him angry, why didn't she seem to want him around? Did she not enjoy being around him? Did she not think he was capable of protecting her? Did the secrets he had shared with her make her doubt his strength and conviction?

Whatever, he didn't give a damn about her. She was clearly better off with out him, seeing as she was always with her team now and neglected talk to him anymore.

Never had his thoughts been so wrong, no sooner had he finished convincing himself that she was better off without him did team Natsu stumbled in the guild doors looking worse for wear. For some reason that new girl was with them, the quiet one that seemed to have a thing for the ice-fairy.

"Hey everyone were back!" Natsu roared than promptly fell to the floor and got sick. Mira and the tiny dragon slayer rushed up to the group, "What happened to you guys?!" Mira shouted surveying them each in turn.

"We'll explain later" Lucy gave a weak smile, "but first we need to help Natsu, he ate a bunch of etherion lacrima and now he's sick".

Laxus turns away from the scene so no one can see the concern he is trying to his.

* * *

Lucy POV

Tiredly Lucy follows her team, Mira, Wendy, and Juvia to the infirmary to get treated, not before looking around the guild for Laxus. She finally spots him sitting with his team in the corner furthest from her, his back turned to her.

He doesn't seem to care at all about her state, she feels a sharp pang of disappointment and shuffles off after the others.

There was an comfortableness about the distance she feels between herself and Laxus. They had gotten so close during their late night talks at their secret spot, she sorely missed those hours in which she had never felt more content and at peace.

She and team Natsu had taken numerous jobs leading up to the tower of heaven incident, she longed for that pleasant feeling she got from sitting alongside him watching the sun sink and the stars emerge.

It seemed to her that those meetings did not mean as much to him, because in the days following her return she visited their spot every night and not once did he show up.

Lucy was depressed to say the least; she thought that they had been forming a tight bond. But to her dismay Laxus did not pay her any mind when he was at the guild although he was often gone on missions.

It was as if a physical barrier had formed between them, and Lucy did not feel courageous enough to break through it. Laxus had made it obvious he did not bear the same feelings for her as she did towards him. And that made her heart hurt so very much.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, again i'm sorry for taking so long! I think you all know what i'm leading up to with this chapter! (hint hint there will be some fighting taking place in the next chapter!)**

**Until next time! :D**

**-Titaniazoe**


End file.
